1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to pack frames, and more particularly to a type of pack frame adapted to be supported on the back of a human wearer, and particularly adapted for the carrying and deployment of coiled fire hose.
2. Description of the the Prior Art.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,129; 3,258,220; 3,637,158 and 3,722,823.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,129 relates to a pack frame, but does not relate to a pack frame that is suitable for carrying coiled fire hose. The subject matter of this patent relates to a portable reel driven by a hand-operated handle through a pair of sprockets connected by a chain to rotate the reel. The reel is used to take up such things as cable, wire, or other elongated members, perhaps rope, that are intended to be laid out for long distances and then to be re-wound for re-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,220, like the previous patent discussed above, is shoulder-mounted and is provided with a rearwardly extending member on which is pivotally mounted a spool on which wire may be wound. There is no suggestion in this patent that the structure may be used to carry a coiled fire hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,158 relates to a reeling apparatus for Army cable, and does not pertain to fire hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,823 is the only patent out of the four noted above that relates to a fire hose pack frame. Basicly, the structure includes shoulder straps for supporting the frame, and includes a back frame on which is mounted a generally rectangular auxiliary frame on the upper rear corner of which is journaled a reel on which a fire hose may be wound. While the structure relates to fire hose, and a backpack frame for carrying such fire hose, there is almost no similarity in structure between the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,823 and the instant invention.
Down through the course of history, pack frames have been designed to carry most things, even people. However, there appears to be a dearth of pack frames to carry fire hose, and this is surprising because there is a very definite and urgent need for fire hose to be carried from the transportation vehicle to the scene of a fire where the fire hose may be coupled to a hydrant or to another hose. In many instances, where a fire hose is already coupled to the fire hydrant, there is still the necessity that additional lengths of hose be available to carry water or other extinguishant to remote "hot spots" that cannot be reached with a single hose. In these instances, given the urgency of the situation, the word is passed by radio, usually, that additional lengths of hose be delivered to the location where it is needed. A fireman then must deliver the hose requested.
In discussing with firemen the many problems inherent in fighting a fire, it has been revealed that one method of carrying a pair of hoses, say of one hundred feed each, that have previously been coiled and bound into such coiled form by straps that extend through the center of the hose coil and which continue radially outwardly and around the periphery, usually at diametrically opposed locations, is to grasp the free ends of the hoses and drape them over the shoulders on opposite sides of the neck so that both coils of hose hang behind the fireman while he grasps the ends of the hoses at about chest height. One of the disadvantages of this method is that if the coil is not tightly bound, there is no assurance that the coiled hose is not going to unravel as the fireman rushes along with the hoses dangling behind him. Additionally, as the fireman runs with the firehoses hanging behind him, even if they do not unravel, the coils swing from side-to-side, bump against the back of the fireman, and the ends of the hoses draped over the shoulders tend to slip off the shoulder, thus causing an interruption in the effort to transport the hoses, and using time that cannot be spared, particularly in a dangerous environment. An additional problem with this practice of carrying extra coils of fire hose, is than when the fireman reaches his destination with the hose, assuming that the coils of hose are still intact in coiled and bound form, they must now be unbound by removal of the straps, thus occupying additional time that could be critical.
Another method of carrying fire hose is initiated by laying the hose out flat and then folding it upon itself in about six foot lengths. Since each length of hose is stacked upon the one beneath, they may be bound together with straps, usually three, one at each opposite end and another at about the midpoint of the pack, and the entire bound bundle is then hoisted onto one shoulder or around the neck if only one bundle is being carried, in much the same way that a person would carry a sack of potatoes. However, since the fire hose thus arranged is flexible, it drapes in front of the fireman and drapes behind the fireman, impeding movement, and always has the tendency of slipping from the shoulder. Additionally, since it requires two hands to hoist the hose bundle onto the shoulder, it is extremely difficult for a fireman to carry such bundles of hose, one on each shoulder, for the reason that it is almost impossible to pick up the second bundle of hose when he already has one bundle on his shoulder and must maintain its precarious perch on his shoulder while he stoops to pick up the second bundle of hose.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of a pack frame that may be easily slipped onto the back of a fireman and which has mounted thereon a pair of coiled fire hoses each of which is securely bound to the pack frame but each of which may be easily and quickly deployed at will by the fireman when he reaches his destination.
Fire hose is manufactured in fifty, seventy-five and one hundred foot lengths. Such hoses are provided with couplings at each end which may be connected to complementary couplings on the end of another hose, or onto which a fire nozzle may be coupled. Frequently, more than one hundred feet of hose is needed in a given situation. Sometimes as much hose is needed as can be carried by a fireman, e.g., in a wild brush fire, where the source of water is a long distance from the configuration. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a fire hose backpack frame that will easily releasably support two coils of fire hose of one hundred feet each, thus providing the capacity with a single backpack frame of carrying two hundred feet of fire hose. Shorter lengths may of course be carried in various length combinations as the need may dictate.
To enable the carrying of more than two hundred feet of fire hose, another object of the invention is the provision of a backpack frame that may be grasped by the hand and comfortably carried while suspended from the hand, so that a single fireman can carry two hundred feet of fire hose on his back, and an additional two hundred feet of fire hose in each hand, for a total of six hundred feet of fire hose on three separate backpack frames.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a fire hose backpack frame that can be pre-loaded with two coils of fire hose, and the pack frame appropriately stored on the fire truck or other transport vehicle, ready to be slung onto a fireman's back or grasped for carrying in the hand.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a fire hose backpack frame which securely retains two coils of fire hose on the frame for carrying purposes, and which incorporates means for quickly and easily deploying single coils of hose from the frame when the fireman reaches specific locations, even while the fireman is on the run between separate and spaced locations where such coils must be deployed, there being no necessity for the fireman to even pause to deploy a coil of hose where it is needed, and there being no need for the firemen who are to use the coil of hose to untie straps or remove bindings.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.